


Closer to God

by CharlesObscure



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Closer MV, Explicit Language, Gen, Handcuffs, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, this fic is so fucked up i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesObscure/pseuds/CharlesObscure
Summary: While shooting the MV for «Closer», Trent – handcuffed, blindfolded and shackled to the ceiling – discovers a whole new side of his and gets out so much more from the shoot than expected.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> _This is my first time writing a Nine Inch Nails/Trent Reznor fic, so cut me some slack please._  
> 
> 
> _I (sadly) do not own this precious, precious man, I am just doing this for fun, not for commercial purposes._
> 
> _Also, English isn‘t my native language. Just sayin‘._
> 
> ~~I apologize for this fic omg skdfh~~

Trent wasn’t so keen on the idea that the production team wanted to chain him to the ceiling and he would be sort of hanging from there. „I’m hanging?“, he asked, warily. They assured him it would be fine and one of the guys showed him how to position his hands.

Trent put his arms above his head, the long latex gloves already made him sweat a little. It was really hot inside the building and there weren’t even that many lights around. He was glad that he could be shirtless. They started to cuff his hands together and then someone put the blindfold on him. He grit his teeth a little as the darkness started to surround him, but he tried to relax for the sake of the filming they had to do. Trent couldn’t see a thing, the blindfold did its job thoroughly. He heard the voices of the production team, all meshed together and he tried to concentrate onto one sound. There. The metal clanking of a chain. Yes, it must be a chain.

He felt them attaching it to his handcuffs, the scraping sounds gave him goosebumps on his arms. Someone asked him if he was alright, but he just shrugged a little. „Sure.“ He moved his arms a little and felt the chain holding him. Suddenly, he felt very exposed in some strange way. But it wasn’t in that vulnerable kind of way. Sure, he kind of felt like a piece of meat in a slaughterhouse, but there was something else. Something weirdly… erotic. Trent felt someone adjusting the latex gloves and he had almost shuddered, hiding it with a little crooked smile. What was it?

He had never been blindfolded and handcuffed before. Hadn’t been shackled to a ceiling before. The thrill of the unknown? Possible. The director now demanded everyone to be quiet and Trent braced himself. They decided to let roll the whole song and told him to just do whatever he wanted. To go with the flow. He heard someone taking a picture of him, they wanted to show him how he looked like after the filming. Sure, he was curious. 

Then the cameras began to roll. The music started and Trent sang to the song. He moved a little and felt the weight of the chain keeping him steady. He just wanted to put on a show, yeah, but then he got caught up in the feeling. His arms started to hurt already and he breathed a little heavier. Yes, it must be because of the strain. Absolutely not because of how deliciously the handcuffs digged into the flesh at his wrists. He pulled a little at the chain and got rewarded with a sharp pain near his wrists. That would certainly bruise later. He bit his lips and grit his teeth, the pain had almost let a sound other than singing escape from his throat. 

Trent felt his heart beating faster and after a short period of consideration, he yanked at the chain again. The rush of pain sent a spark down his chest and into his lap. Trent hissed a little, it felt so much better than it should have. He couldn’t see a thing, but he felt everything much more intense than normally. He moved his upper body and thrust his hips upward a little. The director must’ve liked that, because he told Trent to do it again.

And Trent did, the handcuffs scraping around his wrists again and he really had to stifle a moan this time. Every movement he made being cuffed like that, every time he felt his arms hurt it sent a wave of pleasure through his body and Trent felt his already tight leather pants getting even tighter. He prayed that no one would notice that he obviously enjoyed this a lot more than he should have and that no one could see that his dick was already half hard inside his pants. „Just relax Trent, it will be over soon“, he heard a producer say and he grit his teeth again.

He moved around a lot more for the camera, pulling his upper body upwards and pushing his hips forward. He almost danced, cocking his head and biting his lips. He started getting out of breath, but tried to keep his voice steady for the rest of the take.

The song reached its climax and so did almost Trent, he was caught in his ecstasy, let his teeth scrape over the skin of his right upper arm and licked the spot afterwards. He panted, heart hammering inside his chest and he wished for release. The song ended, someone yelled „cut!“ and Trent almost whimpered. He was desperate to cum.  
As soon as they unshackled Trent from the ceiling and opened his handcuffs he excused himself for the bathroom. He was really glad that they thought he just had to pee real bad so no one went after him. He quickly closed the bathroom door behind him and had a look at his wrists. They looked red and sore, and Trent impulsively licked over the bruised skin. He finally moaned and with a sense of urgency he unbuckled his tight pants to free his achingly hard dick from its prison. „Fuck…“, he whispered and pushed down his underwear. Precum had already leaked through the fabric of the underwear and Trent hoped that it didn’t stain the leather pants. He closed his eyes and grabbed his erection, shuddering at the long awaited touch. He let his fingers run down the shaft and cursed. This wouldn’t take long. 

Trent wrapped a hand around his dick and started stroking with quick movements. He had to lean his head against the bathroom wall and moaned again. He let his left hand run over his chest and he squeezed a nipple, hissing at the sensation. „Ah, fuck“, he breathed and sped up his other hand. He was so close. Trent couldn’t help himself any longer, he arched his hips and let a string of curses and a series of short moans escape his throat. He felt himself getting to the edge, he let go of his nipple and bit the bruised flesh on his arm to keep himself from getting any louder.

The final shot of pain sent him over the edge and he came, his vision blurring. The orgasm violently ripped through him, he thought it lasted forever. He had never come so hard before. Trent whimpered and his knees gave in. He sank to the floor and tried to catch his breath for a few minutes. Shit. 

He heard someone knocking on the bathroom door and calling his name, asking if he were alright. „Y-yeah, I’m okay, just… just give me a minute…“, he hoarsely said. The person left again and Trent leaned his hot forehead against the wall. Who would have thought that this shoot proved to be a lot more interesting than he had thought…


End file.
